Cucumber and Celery wars
by Becs
Summary: Everyone! Yay! Mel meets Toby. Toby defends Pietro's honour. Eggs, cucumber and celery fly. Kinda. R/R please.


Disclaimer: Own Mel, Toby and Cookie.

A/N - Well, now that my little prologue is over, I can now begin to get into Brotherhood life with Toby back. Still getting him introduced to everyone, so bare with me until all this is done.

"Hey guys!" Mel shouted as she entered the house, "I got some videos and popcorn! I thought we could do an all nighter!" Mel was met with silence. "Guys?" Frowning the blonde moved into the lounge. Toby was fast asleep on the couch, Cookie curled up on his stomach. The tiny kitten looked up as Mel came in but stayed on the black-haired mutant's stomach. "Oooookay," Mel frowned, "this is unexpected." Quietly, Mel slipped out of the room.

"Lance?" she called, "are you in? Pietro? Freddy? Todd?"

"Hey Mel, whazup?" Todd grinned, poking his head out the door, "Pietro, Lance and Freddy are shopping. They won't be back till about, 5'ish."

"Who's the guy on your couch?" Mel asked, dumping the videos on the ground.

"That's Toby, he's another member of our little gang. He's been away cause his Grandma was sick."

"He's cute," Mel grinned.

"I'm sure you would think that. Every girl he meets seems to think so."

"Well he is," Mel said, "so you wanna do the vid thing tonight? I got popcorn."

"Sure!" Todd grinned, "we might have to be quiet though, Toby's still a little tired."

"I can tell," Mel said.

5:15 

Todd and Mel were talking quietly in the kitchen when Toby came in, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Todd, have you seen the iced-coffee?" Toby said, his head in the fridge.

"We have iced-coffee?"

"I made it this morning, don't tell me Lance drank it again!"

"Hey cutie," Mel grinned, "like your boxers."

Toby's head appeared above the fridge door. At the sight of Mel his blue eyes widened. "Ah, hello."

"Toby, this is Mel."

"Hey," Mel waved a hand. 

Toby looked down at his dark navy boxers, then his grey tee. "I feel kinda - informal," Toby said, blushing slightly.

"S'okay, I've seen guys in their underwear before, nothing new."

Toby brushed his hair out of his eyes and snatched a spirilina from the fridge door. He walked over to the table and sat down, "good. Cause I don't feel like changing."

"So, you go to Bayville too?" Mel asked.

"Yeah."

"Pity, I would have had fun showing you off."

"Oh, very subtle Mel," Todd rolled his eyes. Cookie arrived and jumped up into Todd's lap. "Are you hungry Cookie? We have to wait for Lance and co to get back."

"They should be back soon," Toby said, glancing at his watch. At that point Pietro walked in, arms full of groceries.

"Speak of the devil," Mel grinned.

"The devil?" Pietro frowned. Well, it could have been a frown but it was half hidden behind the shopping bags.

"Figure of - "

"Speech," Pietro finished with her.

"Aww, ain't that cute," Lance grinned as he came in, "you can finish each other's sentences."

"That's not cute!" Mel and Pietro objected at the same time.

"Lance, did you drink my coffee?" Toby asked, rummaging through the bags.

"Coffee?" Lance asked innocently.

"My iced-coffee." Toby turned to look at Lance. He had on one of those, 'I know it was _so_ you so don't you even think about telling me it wasn't,' faces. 

"I know of no iced-coffee," Lance said, making a show of thinking.

"It's a blend of milk, coffee, chocolate, and sometimes cream. It's cold. Ring any bells?"

"No. No bells."

"How about if I threaten to mail a certain journal entry to a certain Freshman?"

"He learns fast," Freddy grinned.

"Oh, _thaaaat _iced-coffee," Lance said hastily, "I think I might have sampled it."

"You did more than sample it! You drank all of it!"

"That wasn't me! I swear!"

"If it wasn't you who was it? Hmmmm?" Toby held up the empty glass.

"I don't know!"

"That's all the groceries!" Pietro said, depositing the rest of the shopping on the bench. "Ooh did you make some more coffee Toby?"

"_You_ drank the last of my coffee!?!" Toby asked.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" Pietro asked, looking cute.

"Arrrrgh," Toby said, "you had to do the face didn't you? You know I can't be mad at that face!"

"That's not fair!" Lance objected, "you were gonna bite my head off and all Pietro has to do is flutter his eyelashes and he's forgiven!"

"Can I help it if I'm naturally gorgeous and charming?" Pietro asked.

"Yes!" Lance snapped, "you could cover your face with dirt! Then no one would be able to tell."

"Is there something I'm missing?" Mel asked, "because it certainly feels like it."

"Laaaaaaance," Toby warned, "remember what we've talked about. Secrets aren't secrets if you tell people."

"Yes, well, maybe this'll teach you to pick favourites," Lance sniffed, "Toby isn't exactly what you would call straight. In fact, you could say he swings with the other hand. He plays in another court. He dines at a different table."

"You know, it's times like this I wonder just what it would be like to burn your ass," Toby growled.

"You mean, he's gay?" Mel looked at Toby in surprise, "well, that's a surprise. Usually I'm pretty good at telling a gay guy from a straight one. Guess all hot guys really are gay!"

"Hey!" Pietro objected, "that's not true!"

"Yes, but you're not hot," Mel grinned. Winding the speedster up was one of her favourite past-times. Actually, she was one of the few people brave enough to do it.

"I am too! I'm soooooo fucking hot I burn! I radiate sex-appeal for a 100 mile radius! I'm so hot - "

"You look like a cooked lobster."

"Shut up Todd! You're just jealous."

"Why would I be jealous of you! You gay magnet!"

"Leave Pietro alone!" Toby snapped, picking up a cucumber.

"So, you wish to defend your ladies honour!" Todd jeered, "very well, I shall fight you to the death!" Todd picked up a bunch of celery.

"Take that!" Toby yelled, lunging in with the cucumber.

"I think not!" Todd said, blocking the attack with the celery.

"Go Todd!" Freddy whooped.

"Get him good Frog boy!" Lance yelled from the side lines.

"Go for the heart!" Pietro yelled at Toby, "the heart!"

"Toby! Toby! He's our man! If he can't do it no one can!" Mel whooped.

"You cur!" Toby grinned, "I shall dispatch thee with one single blow of my sword!"

"Not if I dispatch thee first!" Todd swung his celery furiously, causing Toby to step backwards. "Ah ha!" Todd crowed in triumph as Toby's back hit the bench, "I have you now!"

"Sorry to disappoint you," Toby laughed, leaping up onto the kitchen bench, "but I shall not rest until you are defeated my most worthy opponent!"

"Ahh, but neither shall I," Todd said as he countered Toby's thrust to the shoulder. For an answer Toby faked a swipe to the left and went in for Todd's unprotected right side.

"Ah ha! You are wounded my friend!"

"Tis but a scratch!" (I'm sorry I couldn't resist)

"A scratch!?! I've mortally wounded you!"

"No you haven't!"

"Yes I have!"

"It's just a flesh wound!"

"No it isn't!"

"Come on ya pansy! Fight!" Todd smacked Toby on the head with the celery.

"You can't fight! You've been injured beyond the point of recovery!"

"Yeah!" Mel nodded, "play properly Todd. He whacked you with his sword! That qualifies you as dead."

"But I am Super Todd! The Knight Magnificent! I am invincible!"

"You're an idiot," Toby rolled his eyes. For an answer Todd whacked Toby on the head with his celery for the second time. "Ouch!" Toby rubbed the top of his head. Todd whacked him again. "That's it Toad boy!" Toby grinned, "your days of slime are over!"

"Oh yeah? Whatcha gonna do yo? Hit me with your cucumber?"

"It's better than celery!" Toby protested, "and no, I had something else in mind."

"Oh really? What?"

"DIE TODD DIE!" Toby picked up some eggs and began to throw eggs at the youngest mutant.

"Ahhhhh! Egg attack!" Todd threw his arms over his head for protection.

"Hey!" Lance shouted, "those cost money you know!"

"I give up! I give up! Mercy, mercy!" Todd cried.

Grinning Toby leapt down from the bench and knelt at Pietro's feet, "I pledge my life to you m'Lady."

"You may rise," Pietro said in a snooty voice.

"Hey, where'd the popcorn come from?" Freddy asked.

"Mel thought we could do the vid thing tonight," Todd said as he wiped egg from his face, "she bought it."

"Whatcha get?" Toby asked, rummaging in the plastic bag, "ooh, Dracula 2000. Silence of the Lambs. Oh my god I love this movie!" Toby held up Interview with the Vampire, "only movie in which Brad Pitt and Tom Cruise actually act!"

"Who cares if they can act?" Mel asked.

"True," Toby grinned.

"Yay scary movie night!" Lance whooped, "let's get ready!"

"Lights low, candles lit!"

"Popcorn to make!"

"Chocolate to buy!"

"Let's go!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That's all folks! Yay, I love Interview with the Vampire. Hmm, maybe I'll go watch it. 

*runs away to find tape*


End file.
